Rose of the Potters
by ValteriaBiggles
Summary: After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Rose Potter became closed off from the outside world. With her family gone and her friends all otherwise occupied, Rose wandered too deep into the secrets of magic and will start a quest that none could have foreseen.


**Description: After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Rose Potter became closed off from the outside world. With her family gone and her friends all otherwise occupied, Rose wandered too deep into the secrets of magic and will start a quest that none could have foreseen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I am merely a terrible writer doing her best to write something that people will find entertaining. I do not gain and profit from this work.**

**Authors Note: Hey Guys and Gals! First of all, I am not abandoning Heir of the Alterans or my other concepts! I have (in my opinion) vastly improved in my writing since beginning them and thusly I look upon them with contempt and embarrassment. After watching the Rise Of Skywalker, I was so disappointed that I almost broke down crying after the film. I went in with exceedingly low expectations and was still deeply disappointed. I am writing this story for myself and the community to answer the challenge of a friend who told me that if the film sucked so bad, why don't you make a better one? So here we are, I am writing a brand new fanfiction for Rise of Skywalker but adding my favourite universe of Harry Potter into it. The POV will shift between the main characters and I am still planning out the story. **

**[Important] I am still working on this story, but as a new(ish) writer I still have a long way to go on making good plots! I am open to reviews/Pms with any suggestions for pairings or Rose's alignment (Dark/Grey/Light). I am happy to write any of them, as I think that all of them have a place in my story, but it will depend on you, my faithful viewer. Do you wanna see a Dark Rose try and take over the galaxy? Or maybe a Grey Rose who wishes to restore the balance of the force with any means possible? Or even a Light side Rose who just wants peace to occur? It is all up to you! **

**Enough with my mad ramblings, on with the prelude we go! **

_**Prelude: Travel Preparations**_

**Harry Potter Universe**

**Rose Manor**

**Unplottable **

Rose Potter was bored. Scratch that she was super Bored! Capital B! With Ron and Hermione getting married last week and them on their honeymoon, and everyone else with their respective partners or rather lack off made her all alone! Well maybe not alone, she still had her books but they could not exactly become self-aware and sentient and have a good chat! Who would have thought that her, Rose Potter Black, the Girl-Who-Lived, Mistress of the Deathly Hallows, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Lady of house Peverell (that one had been a shock) would end up with nothing to do! Sure, at the start it had been fun going around the public and having drinks with the Wizards and Witches about her tales of greatness but those got bored about twenty years ago.

The problem was simply that she had not aged a day since that fateful day in the Dark Forest. It was Hermione (obviously) who figured it out. They had spent an entire year working through all the legends of the Deathly Hallows and the surrounding myths trying to seek the truth. They had discovered it was not in fact Death who created the deathly hallows. It was actually much worse. A Dark Lord by the name of Aborburg had created them to "ascend to Godhood". The grandiose delusions of this Dark Lord aside, the really important thing was that ninety-nine Virgin Witches were sacrificed in order to create the Hallows. The grand plan of Aborburg was to create three items that when combined, would make one greater than Death itself. Naturally, he was killed by one of his lieutenants after the sacrifice ritual was completed and the items were scattered, but that is beside the point!

Unfortunately, the power of the Hallows could not be undone. Her lifespan had been dramatically increased and her power amplified to depths unknown, but it was a hollow victory as she knew that many young innocents's died for her so-called gift. So here she sat in her Library bored out of her mind after reading some more on magical creatures.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Rose muttered to herself as she looked around the room.

Of course, no answer would come, as there was no one else in her manor (which she had commissioned herself and was actually very proud of it). Sighing to herself, she put down her now completed book and went to get changed to go shopping. Putting on some simple black robes, she directly apparated to Diagon alley.

With a thunderous crack, Rose arrived in a back alley that connected to Diagon.

With a muffled groan of anticipation for the upcoming harassment, she knows she will receive Rose begins to quickly walk towards her destination, Gringotts. She has a few things she wanted to get commissioned after her countless hours of reading and decided that speaking to the Goblins about it would be a good start. Unfortunately, she was well aware that as always with the warrior bankers, she would be forking out a lot of cash for this venture. Not that she didn't mind of course, being filthy rich and all, but as she lived her life in poverty before the magical world it was hard to be wasteful just on principle.

Trying to escape from all the staring, incoherent blessings and autograph requests, Rose slowly soldiered herself on to the entrance of the bank. Being bowed in by a pair of strong-looking goblins, she swiftly made her way to the teller.

"Hello Mr Goblin, I would like to make a commission from the Goblin Nation." requested Rose, knowing that the Goblins prefer bluntness to noncommittal pleasantries.

"And what commission does the famous Rose Potter want from the Goblin Nation?" asked the teller curiously

Smiling to herself and thinking of the future she thought of what information to release to the Teller.

"I would like to commission a custom set of armour and a sword." she replied lowering her voice as to not be overheard.

After a few seconds of the Teller looking at her strangely and then jotting some notes down he quickly replied.

"And what would you like these pieces to be made of?" the teller queried.

"That would depend on what the Goblin nation has access to, I would however like the strongest but lightest metal that could also be heavily enchanted." Rose replied.

After conferring with some documents about her request, the Teller gave his reply.

"Then it would probably best for you to use Kemshali, it is an expensive Wizard alloy that is almost unbreakable and completely magically resistant to all but the person who creates the metal, for you see, Kemshali requires an exceptionally powerful magic user to pour their own power into the raw materials with the correct ritual. The only issue would be that you would have to be the one to create the metal in order to enchant it." replied the goblin

"Would the Goblin nation be able to create this alloy with my assistance? It sounds perfect." Asked Rose.

"It is incredibly expensive and you are one of the few clients of Gringotts we would suggest this to as you have the funds required. However, the Goblin nation is not omnipotent and will have to bring in a specialist to assist us with the creation of the items you requested which will of course cost you more." Replied the Teller, grinning at the last part.

After speaking with the Teller for another thirty minutes about the finer details and finalising them. Rose left the bank a lot of Galleons lighter and with an appointment in a week's time to help create the Kemshai for her armour and sword. Sighing to herself, she made her way home in order to plan more for her trip around the world. Maybe she will find a way to entertain herself abroad. But ordering the armour and sword was a masterstroke in her opinion, her damned potter luck would of course screw her over and she would be faced with countless issues the second she arrived. So she of course would go as equipped as possible in order to hopefully keep fate at bay.

After arriving home with a crack Harry went back to her training room to let off some steam. After destroying 12 dummies and almost exhausting herself, her time in the room was complete and she went to sleep.

**/LineBreak/**

**The Same Time**

**Star War Universe **

**Exogul**

**Unknown Temple**

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine or simply the Emperor. Rested in his Temple thinking of how to manipulate events to the benefit of himself and the Sith grand plan. Right now, his granddaughter Rey was a prime target to become his successor. That foolish boy Ben Skywalker was utterly useless and would never become Sith, but would serve as a fantastic tool to push Rey closer to him using their bond. While pondering these thoughts and ignoring the pain his cloned body felt, he began to feel a disturbance in the force and suddenly he was hit with one of the clearest visions of his life.

_A young girl stood facing a giant snake creature and bravely began attacking its scales with some primitive sword. The girl was in pain and was using her anger and determination to keep herself going until she finally struck down the fell beast. _

Sidious pondered on why the Dark side would show him such a thing but before he could complete his musings, many more little snippets of this girls life played out in his mind. Sidious could tell that these were from the past as he had indeed mastered the force like no other before him. But before he could complete his musings he was pulled into a vision of the future.

_The same person but now as a young woman, with haunting green eyes and jet black hair was kneeling before Sidious, wearing a suit of sleek armour that radiated with force energy. Around them was his Granddaughter Rey and Kylo ren, both on their deathbeds._

Before he could glean any more, the Vision ended. So the Dark Side wanted him to train this female? She would be as good or more as his own GrandDaughter! Cackling to himself, Sidious began his preparations.

**/Line Break/**

**A Week Later**

**Harry Potter Universe**

**Gringotts **

**Crafting Room **

Rose was currently preparing herself in the Crafting Room to create the alloy for her armour, she was told that she would be knocked unconscious upon the completion of the ritual due to the strain it will take on her magic. But, considering her Gryffindorness decided to soldier on anyway.

As they began the ritual, an Elder Goblin began chanting the required words of power and she began to channel her magic into the chaldron of melted down ingredients before her. As she poured her power in, the mixture began to glow a bright pink. The pain the ritual took on her was unexpected but she soldiered on. The Chanting continuing and the mixture constantly changing. The Mixture began to glow with a black aura along with the pink and she soon found herself unconscious

**/Line Break/**

She was currently looking upon her armour and sword. Both of them complete masterpieces that she could not say a single bad thing about. Well, apart from the fact that they were completely unenchanted but she was going to do it herself! The armour turned out a pitch nightmare black colour with pink lines randomly in the armour, giving the imposing set a slightly more feminine look.

Putting her armour on, she was amazed that it was just the right fit and with the help of her enchantments, should be completely safe for her to enter combat with. Not that she wanted to start fights mind you, it was just her damned potter luck!

Shaking her head, she headed to her workshop to begin enchanting her armour and sword. Soon, she would begin her plans to pack and create a new life travelling the world!

And so Rose continued, blissfully unaware of her incoming adventure.


End file.
